


Size Matters

by dytabytes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giant Girl tries being small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Matters

Normally, Jan uses her powers to size up— that’s why she goes by Giant Girl. It’s nice being big, being able to pick up bad guys and make them stop hurting her friends simply by making them realize that they’re five stories up and Jan could drop them if they keep being mean (not that she ever would!)

The thing is, she’s never forgotten what Hank said about her being able to shrink down, too. Now that Hank is Ant-Man (and he looks really cute in that suit!) she’s started wondering: how does the world look when you’re small?

The answer’s pretty easy to figure out. She just sneaks into a quiet corner of the mansion one day and looks left, right, then shrinks down until she’s six inches high and wow. This is way cool.

She wanders through the halls for a little while, crawling under the doors, rather than turning the handles and boggling at the amount of dust bunnies hiding under the couch. It’s a little scary that everything is so much bigger than her, but it’s mostly fun. She pretends that she’s a super secret spy and hides behind a potted plant when Steve walks down the hall, humming to himself, then giggles and darts away when he passes. He didn’t see her at all!

And that’s when inspiration strikes: if Steve didn’t notice her, surely no one else would if she snuck off to get an extra cookie or two? Oho, Janet Van Dyne, you are a smart one.

When she gets to the kitchen, she realizes that someone else had the exact same thought— the door of the cabinet is slightly ajar and she can hear munching. She’s smiling even as she slips in, holding her fingers out like fake guns.

“This is a stick up.”

Hank’s head jerks up and he looks… well, like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar, actually.

“Uhmmm. This isn’t what it looks like?”

“Well it looks like you’re the one who’s been sneaking Tony’s really expensive shortbread cookies on the sly and blaming it on the mice?”

Hank makes a face and glances away, blushing.

“Okay, so it’s exactly what it looks like.”

Jan giggles and closes the distance to flop down beside him.

“Don’t worry. I had the same idea…” She snags a piece of cookie and holds it up in a toast. “And I won’t tell if you don’t?”

“Deal.”

They clink cookie crumbs and share a grin before they get down to stuffing themselves with ill-begotten treats.

“So… did you get down here by sliding down the stair railing?”

“Is there any other way to get down here from upstairs?”

“No fun ones.”

“Hear hear.”


End file.
